


Phoenix Rising

by olicityfan15



Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Legends of Tomorrow, The Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Alternate Earth, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family, LGBT, Loss, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Quentin Lance of Gotham city has once again dragged his daughters laurel and Sara to Central City to  visit Joe West. While there they get mixed up in a crime and with the ever charming Mick Rory aka the rising Phoenix. What do two canaries have to do to bring down the Phoenix from rising and will one canary get caught in the Phoenix's talons





	1. Long Trip

Laurel groaned as her dad dragged her and her younger sister Sara to Central City. She hated Central. She hated leaving Gotham.

 

The drive to Central always seemed to take longer and longer. Her dad loved to listen to the classical station all the way. It never stopped either. It was a no commercial station so the music kept on playing. One time she had tried to change the station to one that Sara and her enjoyed and her dad literally drew a gun on her. She never tried that again. 

 

"Dad, why do we have to go to this place all the time" Sara whined from the back seat. She was supposed to be on a date with Harley right about now but had to cancel because their dad threatened to tell commissioner Gordon about them and his daughter Barbara's little group. 

 

"I have friends here Sara. You and Laurel can act civilized for just a bit. I know your little group doesn't get along with The Flash of Central or The Arrow of Star but this isn't business and you two aren't to get involved in anything got me" Quentin said hands on his hips. Both girls nod and follow Quentin in to see Joe West. 

 

Joe and Quentin had been friends for a lot of years and lately they've seemed to be more. The girls liked Joe. They didn't care much for his son Barry, who always seemed like he would lose his head if it wasn't attached. His daughter Iris was alright. Sara had a crush on her forever until she met Harley that is. 

 

Iris came over and kissed Sara's cheek. "Still seeing Harley" Iris whispered. Sara nods moaning softly at Iris's touch. "Well, if things don't work out with Quinn, call me" Iris says right against Sara's ear making Sara moan again. Laurel turns her back to the situation trying hard not to laugh. 

 

Much to Laurel's disdain, Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost to those who pay attention, came over to her. "How are you frosty?" Laurel says grinning. Caitlin smiled and said "fine, I hear canaries don't do well in the snow though". The two girls stared until Lisa Snart aka Captain Cold, ya they're a real pair, came and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. Ice played between their lips. It was beautiful but damn Laurel couldn't stand either of them. They gave Laurel a quick smile and head out of the house. 

 

Barry was even more annoying these days since he started dating some IT girl named Felicity Smoak from Las Vegas. She had slick black hair and was pretty goth but she was also really annoying. Every time they came around she liked to talk about how she was the greatest with computers and how Gotham's so called "Oracle" had nothing on her. Laurel wanted to punch her and tell her had nothing on Barbara but she kept her mouth shut and fists to herself. 

 

Then there was the mayor himself. Mayor Leonard Snart. The father of Lisa Snart though Laurel doubted he knew his little sweetheart is the notorious Captain Cold who along with her icy lover has been able to rob all of Central City's major banks. Her mother, Kendra Snart would probably have a heart attack if she ever found out. 

 

Laurel groaned as another ad for Snarts upcoming re-election played on television. Of course he was friends and running mates with the mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen. Another playboy mayor up for

re-election who also had an ad playing all the time. In every ad Oliver's husband, Curtis was right  by his side. They also had two adopted children. 

 

Laurel was just about to lay back and relax on the couch when her phone rang. It came up with the Birds sign so she knew this had to stay private. She motioned to Sara and the two went back into the car and shut the windows and locked the door. Joe and Quentin stared at them in confusion but decided to let them do what they wanted to do. 

 

Laurel answered, speaker phone on and said "go ahead Barbara, we are away from pruning ears". "I wanted to let you know that The Phoenix was spotted at a location close to you. This is our chance canaries to take him down" Barbara said excitedly. 

 

Both sisters looked at each other and smiled. "Send us the coordinated and we shall check it out" Sara said excitedly and the phone call ended and a set of coordinates popped up on the screen. Smiling again, Laurel turned on the car and shouted "we are going for some snacks, be right back" and drove off before her father could argue. 

 

Changing the radio to their station, the sisters headed to the coordinates. As they went Sara got changed in the back. They had mastered changing in small areas and laurel would change once they got there. They reached the coordinates and Laurel parked the car in a secluded area. 

 

Getting changed herself, Laurel and Sara started to search the area. They were coming up short until a blur went past Laurel's eye. She motioned to Sara and they moved quietly in the direction of the blur. Just as Laurel rounded the corner she ran face to face into The Phoenix. Damn up close he was hot. Beautiful blue eyes and a small beard with s shaven head. She could feel her body heat up and she saw the smile on his face too and then he was gone. 

 

Laurel cursed. She had let him escape. He might have gotten the best of her this time but next time, there was no escaping. The Phoenix looked at Laurel from his vantage point and smiled. He liked the canary and he was determined to snare her. 

 

Sara wrapped her arm around Laurel and they headed back to the car. Laurel turned the key and the world exploded into bright colors and flames.


	2. Explosions

Growling to himself the Phoenix jumped down and ran to the burning car. He managed to drag the white canary out and was about to get the other one when he heard the sirens of a cop car get closer. He knew that they would blame him if he was caught and plus his wrap sheet went on for days. It was either get caught and let the canary live or save his own ass and let her die. 

________________________________________

Quentin and Joe arrived on the scene. Joe had been alerted when the explosion happened and Quentin and tagged along. Quentin went ghostly white when he saw his burning car and Sara laying on the ground just feet from it. He ran over to her and once he knew that she was alive started to really panic. He didn't see Laurel. He had to find out what happened to her. 

Quentin was glad Joe knew the girls secrets as well. He went over to the car while Joe tended to Sara and didn't see anyone in the burning wreck though he did find a piece of leather from Laurels outfit attached to the door handle. His mind started making out the worst of possibilities and then he saw a handwritten note on the ground ‘dear cops, I have saved the canary and will bring her back as soon as she is healthy enough to move again. If you try to find us I will kill her, that's a promise. I will drop her off at the police station within the week hopefully. Your friendly super villain, The Phoenix’. 

Quentin growled and crumpled up the paper. “The Phoenix has taken laurel. That's why the girls were here, to try and catch him. I bet he blew the car up” Quentin said scowling. Joe nodded and the two of them pick up Sara and take her back to Joe’s house to get some medical attention. 

________________________________________

The Phoenix laid Laurel down on the bed in his room. He wrapped the wounds the best he could without taking off any clothing and leaves her to rest. When she woke he would ask for her permission to dress the other wounds. 

Several hours later Laurel woke up with a splitting headache. Her whole body hurt and she really couldn't move. She was also in her Canary outfit and her mask still on. She tried to sit up and ended up screaming in pain and falling back onto the pillow.

The Phoenix came in with a first aid kit and looked at her. “I didn't want to undress or unmask you without your permission canary” he said looking at her beautiful eyes. Those eyes that blazed with a beautiful fire even though she was in so much pain.

Laurel stared at the man in front of her. He wore no mask and didn't try to hide his identity. It shocked her no one, even Barbra, hadn't been able to get an ID on this guy. He was handsome for sure. Those eyes and tone of his skin and the muscular build of his body made her body warm up in places that hurt. 

They stared at each other for several minutes before Laurel gasped in pain again. She was going to have to reveal her identity to him just so she could stop the pain. She wanted to cry. This was probably going to be the end of the Black Canary. She took a deep breath. “I don't want to bleed to death so please help me” she said reaching for her mask but it hurt to much to reach for it.

The Phoenix stared at her. He had never seen someone with such a strong soul. He didn't want to unmask her but he had to in order to get the wounds on her face cleaned and bandaged. “Lady Canary, I promise I will share your secret with no one” The Phoenix said as he came to her bedside. Laurel looked into his eyes and knew somehow he wasn't lying. 

Slowly, and very tenderly, he removed the leather suit, being careful of the places the suit was burned to her skin. His right side ached from memories but he had to go on for her. “Are you a doctor?” Laurel asked trying not to pass out from the pain. “Not certified but I have some experience with really bad burns” The Phoenix said flashing his beautiful smile. Laurel relaxed. 

He got the rest of the suit, well what would come off, and her under garments off. Last he looked up at her face. Into her beautiful hazel eyes and felt horrible for what he had to do. “Are you sure Lady Canary?” He asked one more time. Laurel took a deep breath and nodded. The Phoenix slowly removed the mask and gasped. He couldn't believe who it was. The Black Canary was the hard hitting DA of Star City, Laurel Lance.


End file.
